


Cake and Flowers

by sayelomona



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cake, F/M, Flowers, One Shot, Random & Short, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayelomona/pseuds/sayelomona
Summary: Staring straight ahead with my hands behind my back, I walked through the busy streets of town rehearsing the dreaded date in my mind.February 14th, Year 844Titans exist and is basically our next-door neighbor, but who the hell cares? It's Valentine's Day.





	Cake and Flowers

Staring straight ahead with my hands behind my back, I walked through the busy streets of town rehearsing the dreaded date in my mind. 

_February 14th, Year 844_

During my journey, I witnessed a variety of couples — some were casually enjoying the day, one was also _casually_  eating their faces off, others were in the midst of surprises or gift giving, and one was in the _midst_ of a heated argument — it was truly _such an eventful day._

Giant bare creatures, that somehow bear similarities with humans in terms of appearance, are roaming _just_ outside these walls that are caging us in. Creatures with a hobby of gobbling up humans only to puke them back out, but doesn't even have the slightest of brains to have the decency of putting clothes on or even just grew their goddamn titan dick. 

Titans exist and is basically our next-door neighbor, but who the hell cares? **It's Valentine's Day**.

People think of me as a bitter woman with no man, partly true but I am no way in hell _bitter._ I only hated damn day as a whole, for today was also _my_ day.

 **Happy Birthday [Name]**.

However, no such words reached my ears, for the past eighteen years. It was kind of sad as time went on but it didn't matter nonetheless, because the person whom I want to hear it from already left this world exactly eighteen years ago. 

No one else knew of my date of birth since I never talked about it and I am still far from talking about it, so it was a good thing superiors never bothered themselves with unnecessary details of their soldiers. 

Finally snapping out of my idiotic thoughts, I entered a small shop built around the heart of the town. Different kinds and colors of flowers entered my line of sight, as their charming smell filled my nostrils, my lips broke into a smile.

"Welcome, dear! What can I help you with?" 

A lady, maybe around her late 50s, greeted me warmly and for a second there I almost thought I wanted her to greet me a happy birthday. _Almost._ I shook the ridiculous thought off and spoke, "I would like some white lilies, ma'am."

The lady raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded, hurrying off to prepare my flowers. Looking around the shop, I couldn't help but notice there were a lot of roses. _Ah, Valentine's Day._

Soon enough the lady approached me with some white lilies in hand while I dug my hand in my pocket to pull out some money. I handed her the money and took my lilies from her, smiling at the sight of the flowers just before my eyes. As I was about to turn around, a voice called out to me. 

"Dear, if you don't mind me asking, why lilies?" The lady asked with such a soft voice I almost didn't hear her, "I'm quite sure you're aware of its common use, you seem like a smart young woman."

I bit my lip, "Well ma'am, it is not for a lover or anything if that's what you're thinking." I smiled as softly as I could as I witnessed her reaction. Realization, surprise, and guilt flashed altogether in her eyes and face. She only nodded once and said no more as I quickly left the scene.

•   •   •

Dragging my feet across the hard ground, I soon came face to face with a familiar tombstone. 

**_Floyd [Last Name]_ **

**_Date of Death - February 14th Year 826_ **

_**A father. A comrade. A hero.**_

"Father." 

I greeted him as I sat myself across his tombstone and presented my lilies. "Look, I brought you some flowers. Beautiful, aren't they?" Gazing at the stone, I realized I was waiting for a reply that was probably never coming. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_   I shrugged and placed the flowers down gently, staring at it for a short time before I jerked my head back up with a gasp, "Happy Valentine's Day, by the way. I'm sorry I spaced out for a second there." 

The calm wind suddenly blew more harshly, making a mess out of my previously kept hair but I couldn't care less right now as it seems I'm the only one around the area. 

"You know what? I'm honestly kind of upset with you for quite a long time now, I figured that I should tell you why." I whispered gently like I feared someone might hear me. "I clearly remember that promise you made me on my tenth birthday, do you remember that? I'll remind you regardless though," I smirked lightly, running my hand through my tresses.

"I always wondered how I remember a memory from such a long time ago, and yet I can't even remember the face of the old lady who sold me flowers earlier. " I made my eyes gaze at the stone once again, picturing my father sitting across from me in its place.

"We celebrated my birthday with a few muffins and boiled potatoes. We were having fun eating, playing, and talking for the whole evening. It was fucking wonderful, really. " I sighed, remembering such a raw and peaceful moment.  "Before I went to sleep, you told me something— promised something. "

Feeling my face turning sour, I huffed and slap my face lightly.

"You promised that when I reach 18, we aren't going to have just muffins and potatoes. You promised that when that time comes, you'll order the baker to make a _huge-ass_ cake just for me, you'll give me some flowers, and then that we'll stroll around Sina hand in hand enjoying our day. "

Clenching my hands into fists, I felt them trembling as I bit back the tears that threatened to fall any minute. It was pathetic for me cry now, it was already too late.

"Promising such a flattering idea a year right before you died, dying on my eleventh, leaving me alone for good, I'm upset with you for that." Calming myself down, I continued, "But I can't really blame you, you were a father who only meant well so you can't possibly be the one at fault. I was able to fend for myself and I think that's what really matters here. "

I remained silent after the confession to my dead father right in front of his grave. Enjoying the breeze, the sun shining warmly at my face, and grazing my finger on the white petals of the lilies I brought. 

**"Fucking finally. "**

Hearing a deep husky voice from behind, I turned my head and was met with the cold eyes of a man glaring at me. _What the fuck did I do?_

He strode over to me, "Well? Are you not going to salute your superior?" 

I stood up and furrowed my eyebrows at him, I don't even have any idea what was his business here nor do I care. He seemed to be looking for me based solely by his greeting, but why? It's Valentine's Day, right? 

"Today is supposed to be our free day, is it not? I don't see the point in saluting you especially since I already threw my duties away for the day, " I replied. 

"I don't care, I am still your superior and you are my subordinate, " 

"I must disagree, I deemed that solely for this day you are Levi and I am [Name]." The second those words spilled out from my mouth, I decided to face the consequences of my bold actions on a later notice since I'm already incapable of swallowing them back down.

His face remained stoic through my declaration— the opposite of what I expected and it made me want to shit myself so badly just so I can flee.

Levi's normally unlike this, from the years I spent with the man as his underling I know for a fact that this is _not_ his usual reaction to disobedience.

Averting my eyes from him, I only came to realize that he was holding something in his hand.

It was a sack that could probably fit a man's large head with a string tied to keep it shut from any wandering eyes.

Like mine.

"What are you staring at?" Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked back at the raven and replied, "Just that sack that you're holding."

He scoffed and hid the sack behind his back,  "It's nothing. Now stop your staring or I'll dig your eyes out. "

Pursing my lips, I strayed from looking at the sack any more not really wanting to provoke this man further as he _may_ be capable of digging my eyes out. However, if he was stating the truth then why did he hide it?

 _What if it really was a man's fucking head?_ _After all, he also seems capable of decapitating someone._ I gulped at the mere thought.

"If I may, what is your business here _[Name]_?" Levi asked as he took a quick look around.

My eyes widened for a small fraction with hearing my name rolling off his tongue. It looks like he complied with my earlier claim. "I'm here to visit my late father, _Levi_ "

His eyes came back to my face as he heard his name from my own mouth before he glanced behind me, to the stone bearing the identity of my dead father.

"February 14th?"

"Yes, he unfortunately died on _Valentine's Day._ " I turned around and faced the grave once more. Sitting back down, I peered at Levi as he followed my lead, sitting beside me and placing the sack— that probably contained a head— in front of him.

"And on your birthday. "

Tensing from his reply, I gazed at him only to see him facing front. I furrowed my eyebrows, silently demanding for an explanation.

Probably feeling my eyes burning holes in his head he began to speak, "Tch, _your_ drunk ass told me about it when Erwin allowed a night off, and shitty glasses thought it'd be a good idea to bring out the booze. "

I knew the night he was speaking of but I can't recall such thing that happened. _Fuck, I really have to quit drinking._

"What is _it_ exactly that I told you about? "

"Basically how your father passed on your birthday _and_ Valentine's Day a year after he promised you loads of shit for your eighteenth that you were actually looking forward to." Turning his head, he finally stared back at my eyes with his gunmetal ones.

Before I could even reply and deny the last part of his statement, he continued on, "You also told me how no one knew of your birthday and that it didn't matter because you believe that people would be too damn busy with their shitty loved ones to even remember it. "

I broke away from his gaze, feeling like I was stripped naked before him. Focusing my eyes somewhere else other than his figure, I failed to see that he began to untie the string keeping the sack he brought closed. 

Feeling a ton of movement from his place, I slowly turned back to see what was he doing. "What the hell are yo–?"

My eyes widened and shock filled me to the core as I witnessed the sight.

 _It was_ _**not** _ _a head._

A round dessert was placed down and right beside it were a few stems of red roses that were neatly tied together with a ribbon.

**_Cake and flowers._ **

"You didn't exactly say what kind of flowers, so I went ahead and bought what was there. "

I was gaping like a damn fish before I felt my bottom lip tremble and my sight became a little blurry. Knowing that I was about to wail like the stupid child I am, I covered my eyes with a hand and took deep breaths to calm the currently raging storm in me.

"Don't fucking cry–"

"Shut up. Shut up. I'm not— not crying. "

Levi scoffed and glared quite harshly, "Really? Looks like to me, you're almost ready to bawl out."

I groaned in response and faced upwards in attempt to keep the tears from rolling down.

"Come here, you stupid brat. "

Hands latched onto my shoulders and I was pulled into a warm chest. I tensed up from the sudden contact, trying to retract myself from him but utterly failed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder blades pulling me closer to his embrace.

"Don't fight it, it's– it's alright to cry. " Whispering such words into my ear officially broke me down. I grabbed the back of his shirt, gripping it tightly in my fist as I cried on his shoulder— left or right,  I didn't know at this point.

We stayed in that position, him occasionally rubbing my back to somehow offer comfort, for a long period time. 

•   •   •

"Wow, this is really unbelievable." 

Eventually, I pulled my shit together and was able to stop myself from crying any further into the poor man's damp shoulder.

"How so?" Levi raised an eyebrow in wonder while he forked out another piece of the dessert he brought. 

"Celebrating my birthday for the first time in years and it's in a graveyard. " I snorted as I too, forked out a piece. "Still, I'm grateful to you Levi. It really means a lot."

"It's fine, alright? No need to get fucking emotional on me now." 

"Well, I already did that anyway, but knowing that you're always busy and stressed with practically everything, and still went out your way for this— it's so damn amazing and almost flattering." I smiled at him. 

"Thank god she liked it," he muttered under his breath glancing away. 

I hummed in reply teasing him, "Pardon? What was that? "

He glared at me, "Don't push it, [Last Name]."

"I thought it was [Name] for today? "

"Only for today? "

I whisked my head in his direction, meeting his eyes. "I guess that depends on you–"

"Then call me Levi, in private. " He cutted me off. I nodded at his request, or more like demand really. Silence then settled in, a rather comfortable one, I was in my thoughts and Levi was probably the same.

He was surprisingly great company and his presence alone was intimidating yet at the same time, relaxing in a way. It gave off the  the feeling of safety and assurance as if I couldn't get hurt if I was within his range, I don't even know if it was true or false— especially with this cruel world we reside in.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Levi. " I was the first to break the silence that barged in on us, once again facing him and finally greeting him. "And thank you, again. "

He hummed and looked my way, catching my [Eye Color] eyes with his own, unintentionally drawing me in at a snail's pace. 

Three simple words fell from his lips,  words that I, admittedly, was craving to hear for some time now, words that dominated my greeting to him in my account, words that brought a bright smile to my face and caused my heart to dangerously skip a needed beat.

Words that felt different, because it was from Levi.

_"Happy Birthday, [Name]."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently testing the waters but I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
